grimytesfandomcom-20200214-history
Serfs
Serfs are slave creatures to the Grimyte village. Unlike animals and Familiars, Serfs are characterized for their higher intelligence. A creature who is too intelligent to be a livestock animal or Familiar but not intelligent enough to be a Heretic become servants to the Hive. They are classified as Dispurposed or Lost, but can sometimes prove themselves worthy of becoming proselytes. Corrupted animals such as Corrupted Wolves or Cats would become serfs. Unlike companions, Serfs do not have individual masters but may perform tasks for individuals. In early history, Serfs were primarily humans. This is also why many facets of Grimyte culture are inspired by humans. Grimyte architecture, arts, and even social norms were adapted from human culture. Some centuries after animastics developed into their modern revivals, human serfs were systematically executed after their numerous attempts to harness Arcana. Recently, nearly all serfs fell in combat during the Night of Retribution. Today, most Serfs are imprisoned Ashens and Hollows. Unlike Voids, these cats were considered lesser versions of their superior species. Many also consider them gifts from Malmarax after He revealed o the Grimytes the location of their new empire; what was previously the Hollow's territory. After invading this land, the Hive gathered as many of these cats as they could and fitted them into servants to help build their new village. Shortly after, fleeing Ashen cats were also captured. Although Grimytes don't treat Serfs kindly, they consider enslaving Dispurposed species a selfless action. This new life is considered a gift which should be appreciated because through this service a purpose has been given to them. And because this service is considered a service to God, devoted Serfs have the opportunity to find Eternity or even learn how to find a purpose of their own. Creating a Serf Serfs are playable characters. Since there is no character cap, members can use this method to transfer their characters and make more room for other factions. Currently, serfs can only be Ashens, Hollows, or Corrupted Wolves. In the future, serfs can be other magically-heightened animals or exiled Voids. Hollows You are an otherwise normal-looking cat with 1 element of your choice. You may be any age, but if you are younger than 5 moons you were born within the prison. If you are older than this, your backstory must include living within the Hollow Camp being captured by Grimytes after they invaded it.Hollows are normally characterized for their malevolence. Ashens You are an otherwise normal-looking cat with 1 element of your choice. You may be any age, but if you are younger than 5 moons you were born within the prison. If you are older than this, your backstory must include living within the Ashen Camp until the Canivoid Faction invaded it, and being captured by Grimytes after fleeing to Hollow territory. Ashens are normally characterized for their sincerity. Corrupted Wolves You are an otherwise normal-looking wolf with 1 element of your choice. You may be any age, but if you are younger than 5 moons you were born within the prison. If you are older than this, your backstory must include being born in the forests on the other side of the mountains with a pack or alone, traveling to Grimyte territory, and being captured. Requirements Your character design is mostly up to you, but keep in mind that accessories and pets aren't allowed unless under specific conditions. You are also required to include a Serf Rune in your character reference submission. This rune is worn by all serfs and the collar is worn by all serfs traveling outside the village walls. When you are released of this bond, you may choose to remove all traces of this design feature on your character. Roleplaying A Serf Note that currently this may be slightly different)) As a serf, you have a serf rune. This keeps you from traveling outside the territory border, which is marked by runic symbols 100 ft apart through a large clearing between two forests, and is about half a day (running) from the edge of the village border. Traveling past these symbols will yank the rune back into its free area, something like a force field. You cannot travel further than this without a circlet. You are expected to defend the territory. Near the pinewood creeks are posts which wind around the village, with 26 posts each about 5 minutes from the village river border and nearly a mile apart. You (and likely a companion) will be stationed at one of these posts where you will guard dangers from invading the village. You are in charge of meeting any visitors near your post and escorting them to the village. You must also destroy any malicious creatures seeking entrance. Each post is an outlook structure which serfs may climb to reach trees tall enough to see above the canopy, but the outlooks themselves grant access to watching the forest from a vantage point. The ground level of the outlook is built into a small shelter where felines may stay in and are allowed to dig through, creating larger living chambers underground. Beside each outlook is also a large stone, which lights a beacon through the treeline when touched by a serf rune. This distress signal corresponds to a stone within the village, alerting the guard to your post's location. You are free to spend time here any way you like so long as patrols are performed at least thrice per day, though you may also be given separate tasks if needed. Otherwise, you may hunt, rest, breed, and practice your magic whenever able. __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__